


Purposeful Misconstruing

by Kiyara_Iris



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Preventers (Gundam Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyara_Iris/pseuds/Kiyara_Iris
Summary: Duo and Heero's relationship at Preventers has always been fraught with a tension that would often lead to confrontation. It comes as a surprise to Duo when he finds out just why that is.





	Purposeful Misconstruing

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I started a long, long time ago, a bit of a spit and shine and here it is. Completely indulgent fluff, no depth here my friends. Enjoy ^_^

 

            Every office has their own unique brand of water cooler gossip, and just about every one of them has bets going on a few of the juicier bits of info: relationships, promotions, job security, and anything that kept the paper-filled days bordered with spice. This was true even for Preventer's Headquarters. However, for this office, the main source of amusement for the agents came in the form of the many, often semi-violent, exploits of the former Gundam pilots Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell.

               Gossip, rumors, and high cost bets sprung from the myriad of biting comments, the plethora of squabbles, sniping remarks, and a few fist fights that trailed after the former pilots any time they were confined in the same space together. Somehow the two agents managed to tangle in each other's hair more often than was good for their health and led half the office to wonder whether this was intentional on their parts. Which meant rumors and bets ranged from how each black-eye may have formed, to the whispered ‘who got to top?’

               It had been years since the two pilots had been on assignment together, which in their line of work was common; you didn't put all of the best eggs in the same basket. Each were high ranking officers, Heero just a step ahead of Duo in their loose ranking system. What kept them apart, though, was that their specialties pulled them in such different directions that they near cancelled each other out. Duo was still death, devil and rock & roll, while Heero preferred swift wings of discretion and subterfuge.

               The only time they came together was in the main office buildings for debriefing, mission planning and down time. When these formidable personalities were forced into the restricted, simple walls of headquarters, their dynamic relationship brought much entertainment for the mundane personnel. Just the other day an argument over blueberry muffins was near brought to blood-or so the rumors went.

               So on this particular day, the agents lucky enough to be in the hall knew to scamper out of the way as Duo stormed past, Shinigami lit in his eyes. The whole office was soon abuzz with excitement and they knew who's door it was that was slammed open and then shut with equal fury. While a few people were worried enough to feel like intervention might be necessary, most immediately went for their wallets, bets laid down as to who would come out of the office alive.

              

               Duo stood, shaking with rage, staring at the man standing behind a wide, handsome desk. While most people would have trembled in their boots to meet the murder in Maxwell's eyes, Heero breathed deeply and remained calm.

               “You had me reassigned from the Martin case." Was hissed through the tight clench of Duo's teeth, the grind of protesting molars audible in the silence. Heero seemed to deflate a little, tension easing from his muscles.

               “Yes. Yes I did." Duo's fists clenched, his feet taking him a few steps closer.

               “If you think I'm too _fucking_ incompetent..!"

               “Your competency has nothing to do with my decision Maxwell. You're more than capable of handling your job." It's Duo's turn to deflate a little, the tense anger melting into confusion.

               “Care to explain?" Heero let a few beats of his heart go by, forcing his throat to unclench.

               “Because I am leading the team." Duo's anger blazed back to life.

               “Jesus Yuy! If your personal feelings are such a fucking problem then goddamn say so!"

               “They are." Shit. Duo felt those words in the form of a big knife struck deep into his chest, then viciously twisted for spite. Sure, they bickered and blew off the tension of missions on each other more often than not, but they'd worked well together in the wars and Duo had thought this new feud was just part of the strange friendship they'd always had. He hadn't let himself think that Heero had actually come to _hate_ him.

               “Oh." Suddenly Duo needed distraction. Physical endurance till he couldn't think. He turned away from those blue eyes, brilliant even from across the room.

               “Maxwell stop!" And goddamn it he did, focusing on his hand clenched on the doorknob. 

               "Maxwell, what does the Preventer’s handbook say about interpersonal relationships between high ranking officers and the agents under them?" Duo's mind blanked. Was Heero trying to employ diversion? Like asking the guy trying to mug you what time it was.

               “Heero-what..?" But the other man didn't let him finish, answering his own question.

               “Article 3, section 2.8: No superior officer shall engage in any type of intimate relationship with their immediate subordinates during direct assignments. If not assigned under the same division, each agent must have been assigned separate command details for the entire duration of 24 months. After the allotted time each agent will inform their commanding officers of their intentions of beginning a relationship in order to ensure no further shared assignments will be forthcoming. Failure to comply with these stipulations will result in disciplinary measures up to and including immediate termination of both parties." Heero's face was flushed as he finished, and Duo was entranced by the pink he had never seen on Heero outside of an intense workout. Was he embarrassed knowing the handbook by heart?

               “I don't know the handbook by heart." Goddamn mind reader. “Just that part." Duo shook his head, not understanding the way this situation was turning at all, and could feel his anger mounting again.

               “Start making sense Yuy." Heero braced a hand against the desk, eyes coming to meet his and Duo could practically feel the charge of electricity leaping between them. Heero had a way with his eyes that made you feel like you'd just grabbed a 1500 watt fence bare-handed. But Duo was a masochist for Yuy-punishment and he met that gaze head on.

               “Maxwell, technically I outrank you. Were we to work on the same assignment I would be your superior officer." Duo's stomach leapt, holding his hands up and halting Heero's speech. The pieces were falling into place, but the picture immerging was too fantastical to be real.

               “Wait." Not enough. “Wait, wait, wait- _Wait_!" He took a few calming breaths while Heero looked down at his desk, fingers lightly skimming the surface.

               “Duo, do you remember our last assignment?" Duo felt his whole body start violently, too many nerves having been pushed in the last, what? Twenty minutes since he'd been told he'd been reassigned. Heero _never_ called him Duo. Always 'Maxwell', 'agent', or even 'baka', but never _'Duo'_. His arms fell uselessly to his sides.

               “Yeah. We busted up some punk arms dealers on L3." Heero nodded.

               “The Traver's case. How long ago was it?" Duo could feel his body trembling from the unspent adrenaline that had gathered for what he'd expected to be an all-out brawl. He let the feeling of stepping into the Twilight Zone envelope him instead.

               “I dunno Heero-a few years ago?"

               “Two years and four days." Had creepy piano music just started?

               “Two years..." And everything suddenly snapped into place. Duo's heart began beating a staccato rhythm.

               “And four days." Heero finished, eyes lifting with that wild intensity, but Duo finally saw it for what Heero had been meaning, all of this time. All of those fights, the tension, the physical contact....he began to shake for an entirely different reason.

               “You _want_ me Heero?" Heero's blue eyes blazed and he hesitated, but finally nodded. Lust flooded all of Duo's senses, adrenaline saturating his blood and his entire body heated with the force of it. Looked like he was going to brawl with Heero after all! He grinned, moving around the desk to pounce, but Heero circled to the other side, nimbly evading his advance.

               “Wait Duo! Let me explain." Now it was Heero holding up his hands, while Duo's body was screaming to tackle him.

               “You don't need to man, I read you loud and clear...stop moving!" But Heero once more dodged another attempted capture. Like, how long had he wanted Heero? Burying his feelings deep under the fighting. And apparently the man wanted him back! Like, had the earth stopped? But Heero had waited for the "proper channels" to be navigated. Duo didn't give a shit about proper! If he'd even had an inkling that Heero had wanted him...he paused.

               “All those fights?" Heero looked contrite.

               “I didn't want to know how you felt, or you how I felt, if I had thought...so I tried to make our work relationship...tense." He smiled a little. “Sometimes more than I could handle. I'm sorry some of those frustrations got taken out on you." Duo groaned, the images of their fights being repainted in his mind with a lot less clothes and Heero being consumed by lust rather than anger. His body trembled and he practically leapt over the desk at the man. But this was Heero Yuy, almost impossible to subdue let alone take by surprise and he jumped back on the other side and landed, standing, in the office chair. The force of his jump was enough to roll it away and slam into the wall, but he kept his precarious balance, looking like a freaking housewife trying to evade a mouse. Duo laughed again, sauntering out from behind his desk.

               “Duo, wait." The man sighed, but did. He looked at Heero, standing in the chair, hand held out as if to ward him off. The guy had just admitted to wanting him, but was acting like a scared virgin! Duo's eyes opened wide in surprise.

               “You ever done this before Heero?" Blue eyes glared.

               “Define 'this'." His words were tight, body trembling. Shit.

               “You ever been touched Heero?" Duo could hear the evading question before Heero could draw the breath to ask, “You ever been touched the way you want me to touch you?" Heero glared in embarrassment. Duo smiled softly. How cute could this guy get?

               “It’s okay Heero, I want you, _have_ wanted you. Experience changes nothing about how I feel for you..." Duo chanced another lunge and fell laughing into the now vacant chair, watching Heero slide crazily across his desk, stumbling to the floor in a run before righting himself and turning again.

               “You sure you want me to touch you man? Maybe we should go out first..." His hormones screamed against the idea, but Duo held them back. Heero took a few deep breaths.

               “No, no I want this. I just don't know how...how to let you." Duo turned in the chair, sitting properly.

               “Simple. Just let me catch you Heero." Heero's eyes widened, the sudden grin on his lips thrilled Duo all down his spine. Heero took a few steps back towards the door. 

               “Then come catch me Duo." He pulled it open and disappeared around the door jamb. Duo's heart hammered with surprise. Had Heero just challenged him to a game of tag? Yeah, a game of tag and _tackle_. Scrambling for the door he made it out into the hall in time to see Heero at the end, standing in one of the elevators, grinning. Ignoring the stares and whispers of the agents watching, he ran for the elevators, seeing it head to the lower levels and barreled through the door leading to the stairs, taking steps two at a time.

               He knew Heero was heading for the open. Duo was nimble and could navigate office furniture and people with ease, but Heero was the better runner. Hitting the bottom level he threw the door open and had to immediately twist around a few startled agents, glancing around for Heero's telling mop of hair, hoping the elevator had got caught up and he could get him coming out. But he finally spotted him towards the entrance, showing his badge to a guard before trotting out of the front doors. Duo followed quickly, mentally urging the security guard to go quicker before having to wade through the suddenly filled hallway, moving slowly toward the glass doors. When he finally burst outside he had to squint his eyes in the blaring sun, stopping to let them adjust.

               “Is everything ok Agent Maxwell?" Duo turned to the young agent at his left shoulder. Curious eyes looked with concern at his panting, trembling body.

               “Agent Daniels, have you seen He-Agent Yuy?" The man stared at him with a mixture of surprise and anxiety but pointed a finger towards site B training grounds where they tested for endurance. Duo didn't even take the time to say "thank you" before sprinting for the field. Rounding the gymnasium he came to a pause, scanning the few milling agents waiting for their training courses to begin. Finally he found Heero standing about fifty yards away, talking to Officer Miller. Talking? Weren't they currently engaged in a lust driven race of hormones with happy endings? The nerve!

               Gripping his hands tightly Duo took a few steps and Heero turned to look at him, grinning. Officer Miller turned away, gesturing some trainees away from the grounds, much to theirs and Duo's confusion. Without reason, Heero shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the ground. Slowly his hands loosened his tie and let that fall as well, fingers moving to snap open the buttons of his dress shirt, peeling it off and revealing the tight black t-shirt underneath. Crouching down, he began to tuck his pants into his black, regulation combat boots and suddenly Duo knew exactly what about to happen. That crazy son of a bitch!

               Heero gave him one last long penetrating look and entered the field. Excitement coursed through Duo's body and he started moving, not wanting to let Heero get too far ahead. He knew what Heero's choosing an obstacle course rather than the track field meant: he wanted to be caught. Duo began to run towards the course, struggling out of his own jacket, tie, and dress shirt, pausing only for a second to get his pants into his own boots.

               “Good luck Agent Maxwell. Agent Yuy holds the record for this course." Reaching up to secure his braid into a holder in his shirt, Duo grinned at Miller.

               “That’s cause I've never run it." And took off to run the race of his life.

 

               If asked later, Duo wouldn’t have been able to recount most of the obstacle course. His whole intent on the moving figure ahead of him, pushing his body to steadily close the gap. Sweating profusely, chest burning from the exercise, he heaved himself over fences and across rope fields, urging his body not to trip up and lose the upper hand.

               At the last tower, holding the zip line to the end-mark on the ground, Duo finally caught up to his quarry as he hauled himself onto the wooden parapet, Heero just finishing buckling into the line holster. Not caring about the onlookers on the ground Duo pulled Heero's sweaty, panting body into his and took his lips in a vicious kiss. Heero gasped into his mouth, hands caressing Duo's body in rough swipes, moaning his need into the other man's mouth. Duo tried to get his feet under him for better purchase, but all of the warmth in his arms was ripped away and he laughed as Heero flew down the zip line at top speed. Duo nearly tipped himself off of the platform getting himself into the next harness, and didn't hesitate before taking a crazy dive for the ground, not bothering to put the brakes on till the end, his whole body jerking with the sudden stop.

               Taking a second to orient himself, ripping the straps away from his body, Duo ignored the clapping, looking through the crowd for Heero.

               “He went that way sir." A voice said from next to him, turning he finds agent Daniels grinning knowingly.

               “Thanks kid." He gave him a sharp wink, trotting towards the dirt path into the woodland grounds the agent had pointed him to. Duo ignored his body throbbing with exhaustion, but still welcomed the cooling shade of the trees, spotting Heero directly ahead of him and facing away. The man's hands are braced against his knees, sweat making dark spots on the ground as beads drip off of his skin. Moving quietly, Duo got up behind him, hearing the deep panting, trying to stifle his own. Throwing his life at the foot of the devil, Duo leapt for the other man, Heero turning slightly at the last second before Duo's momentum carried them both to the ground.

               The two men laughed against each other as they rolled, trying to gain purchase and moving further off of the path. Duo tucked Heero under him once more, but this time the other man only gave a weak push with his shoulder and then settled back underneath him, sighing gently. Duo's body tightened, every point where the two of them touched blazing a trail through his mind. He dug his fingers into Heero’s hair, scratching gently down his scalp and to the man's strong jaw, fingers caressing along the skin. For some reason, Duo hesitated. Their breath was slowing, their blood settling, and he began to wonder if Heero was really ready for this. He wanted to worship the man’s body, make his first time incredible, and this wasn’t the best place for that kind of pleasure, the best they could hope for was a rough and quick tumble.

               “You caught me." Heero's breath moistened Duo's lips and lust flared in his belly once more, but it was a controlled ache. Duo looked, really looked at Heero; the flecks of amber in his blue eyes, the bit of stubble he’d missed shaving on the underneath of his jaw, the wrinkles around his eyes that showed even the invincible Heero Yuy was mortal. Heero gave him a more quizzical look. “Changing your mind?” He panted, a slight edge of fear in his voice. Fear. Fear that Duo might not want him. Duo’s heart constricted painfully.

               “Yeah I think I am.” Heero’s body stilled under him, drawing away as far as the ground would let him, features becoming wary. “I’m thinking….maybe we should take this slower Heero. Like, God! Do you even know how gorgeous you are?” He ran his fingers down Heero’s cheek, dipping lightly in to touch his moist lips, blue eyes darkened with arousal.

               “I don’t think I can wait.” And those narrow hips were pushing up against him, a strong heat pressing into his thigh. Duo’s hips shuddered in response, thrusting sharply against the body beneath him. Suddenly, he knew they weren’t making it out of the forest like this, and rolled slightly to the side to lean on one forearm, letting his palm find that intense heat between Heero’s legs. The man groaned desperately, his lips seeking out Duo’s again, tongues sliding together. He slid Heero’s zipper down, fingers digging into the opening of his boxers, finding the sweaty, throbbing heat addictive at the first touch. He tugged the man’s cock out of his dress pants, pulling his mouth away from Heero’s equally addictive lips to look down, moaning at the sight of the flushed, dripping mass of him. He palmed the head, rubbing pre-cum down the length, barely registering Heero’s mouth meandering against his neck. Less easy to ignore was a trembling hand at his own zipper and he turned his hips to make it easier for that hand to get in to grip.

               “Jesus Heero!” He gritted through clenched teeth. “Yeah! Fuck, just like that…” Heero had had the forethought to lick his palm before clenching it around Duo and jerking him off, gently and so goddamn perfect. Duo quickly slicked up his own hand and turned his head to press desperate lips to Heero’s parted, panting ones. Heero started shifting and Duo rocked with the motion, letting them end up lying on their sides facing each other, working fingers bumping, hips shifting so that their cocks brushed. It didn’t take long after that. Heero was making soft gasps, Duo’s name licking out in desperation and Duo couldn’t hold his mouth,

               “Yeah Heero, your hand feels so good baby, I’m so close, you’re gonna make me come…” Heero’s free hand clutched his shoulder, eyes unfocusing as his body trembled in climax. Watching Heero’s face, feeling the reflexive grip of those calloused fingers that could bend steel and Duo was coming apart, letting the white-hot pleasure lick through his groin, electrical sparks tightening his muscles as cum spurted out and between them.

               Duo settled deeper into the loam beneath them, whipping his hand uncaringly against his pant leg, running it over Heero’s side and trail up his sweaty back. He cradled the other man closer, grinning foolishly when Heero tucked his face up under his chin, breathing against his neck. The trees around them creaked softly in the breeze as Duo’s mind reeled with how different the afternoon had turned out.

               “Are we gonna get in trouble for not informing the uppers of our ‘intentions’?” Duo meant it as a light tease, giving his lover grief over his obsessive need to follow rules. As the silence stretched out Duo shifted back, suddenly worried that he may have hit close to the truth. Heero wasn’t quite meeting his eyes.

               “I informed Une directly about our…intentions of entering a relationship a few days ago.” Heero’s body jerked in surprise as Duo burst into laughter. Duo hugged the man closer, nuzzling down into his chaotic hair.

               “Sure of yourself, weren’t you?” Heero’s arms came up to pull them even closer together.

               “More like hopeful.” Duo hummed a pleased noise but followed it with a regretful sigh.

               “We should probably get up before any agents get enough balls to come this way.” He felt Heero nod and they pulled apart, righting clothes and stealing kisses as they tried to stay close together. Standing, Duo pulled Heero back against him, enjoying how easy they fit together.

               “You wanna come to my place tonight?” Heero nodded against his shoulder, hand clutching just a little tighter. He wondered how far Heero wanted to go, if he’d be allowed inside his gorgeous body, if Heero wanted inside him. Either prospect was appealing, and Duo felt his ardor starting to burn once more. 

               “Hey Heero, next time you want something, don’t wait years to tell me alright?”

**********************


End file.
